The Saddest People Smile the Brightest
by izayathenightmare
Summary: Fluffy smut between Psyche and Roppi. The two brothers have been getting close, maybe too close. Yaoi/fluff/smut no like no read no flaming


Why do I even bother trying to make friends? No one likes me.

Well...I can't say no one.

"Roppi-nii~!"  
Psyche, my dearest younger brother, absolutely adores me. He's always so happy, so accepting of everyone.

I always figured he'd turn out like me, especially after what happened to him.  
A few months ago, a stranger had attacked and raped him in an alley way a block away from our apartment complex.

He ran to me first about it. For nearly 4 months he refused to leave the apartment without me or Izaya going with him. And Izaya, being the "busy guy" he is, asked me to go with him anytime he had to leave.

Over time we bonded. He had grown accustomed to me. I didn't mind. Having Psyche around made me much less lonely. He's always with me, 24/7.

Though, I think our little "relationship" peaked just yesterday.

I was sitting in my room as I always do, attempting to catch up on my reading when my bubbly brother walked in.  
He sat next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Whatcha reading Roppi-nii?" He asked me quizzically.  
I gave a soft smile.  
"Annabel Lee. What brings you here?"  
He shrugged his shoulders before nuzzling my neck.

"I wanted to cuddle with you." I closed my book and sighed. "Alright."

He smiled happily and pulled my down onto the bed.

Laying on my back he rested his body against mine, nuzzling under my neck again. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing him closer to me. I nuzzled my nose into his soft hair, catching the light scent of fresh strawberries and french vanilla.

Intoxicating.

"Roppi-nii..." He nearly whispered in question as he rested his hands on my chest and his chin on his hands.

"Yes, Psyche?" I ran my hand through his hair, relishing the softness on my scarred hands.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked softly.

"Of course. You can tell me anything." He pushed himself up into sitting position, sitting himself on my lap as he rolled up the sleeves of his white jacket.  
He turned his arms slightly so that I could see them. Both were lined to his forearm with cuts and scratches.

"Each one stands for a nightmare about that day...like what you do to your arms Roppi-nii..." He started to tremble, tears falling from bright pink eyes.

I felt a tightening feeling in my chest as I sat up, pulling him into a tight hug as he sobbed.

"P-p-please don't te-ell I-Iza-nii-ii..." I rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down.  
"I won't unless you say I can..." He sobbed harder, taking fist-fulls of the back of my shirt, pulling me as close to him as physically possible.  
He calmed down slightly, sniffling as he wiped away his tears on his sleeve.  
"I feel l-like you're the onl-ly one who...understands me..."

I kissed his forehead, running my hand through his hair more.  
"Its okay...you only need one person..." I gently took hold of his hand, interlocking our fingers slowly. I don't know what I was thinking about at that moment, but before I could figure it out I leaned forward, pressing my lips softly to Psyche's in an innocent kiss.

I finally pulled away, keeping my face close to his.  
"Roppi-nii...you..." I blushed slightly, resting my forehead against his.

"S-sorry...I couldn't help it..." He unlocked our hands before weaving his fingers into my hair.

"Its okay...I liked it." My blush deepened more as he pressed his lips to mine again, the pressure greater than the first kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, his arms wrapped around my neck as the kiss deepened.  
Our tongues touching, pressing and sliding over each other as we held one another close. We finally parted, taking in sweet oxygen like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Psyche..."  
"Yes?" He panted out.  
"Lay down..."

He gave a small nod before lying on his back, face flushed a bright red, his legs slightly parted.

He looked beautiful.

I parted his legs with my hips as I loomed over him, taking a mental picture of this moment.  
I moved one hand to his jacket, undoing the large, hot pink buttons while I leaned down and kissed his soft, full lips.  
He moaned quietly into the kiss, sending a shudder down my spine.

I slipped his jacket off him, leaving him in his pink tank top. There were more cuts lining his chest and stomach.

"Oh, Psyche..." I placed my hand on his cheek, gently rubbing it with my thumb.

"Its okay now...I promise."

I slid his shirt up, leaning down and kissing his chest. Each little scar burning under my lips.

He let out small whimpers with each kiss. I moved my hand past his boxers, gently rubbing his hardening member. A small gasp escaped his lips and he ran his fingers through my hair. "R-Roppi-nii-tan..." I stopped and looked up at him.

"...we can stop if you want to...I won't make you do this..." He was quiet for a moment, probably thinking. He then gave me a nod.

"Keep going..."

I nodded back to him, sliding his white jeans and pink boxers off his trembling legs. More cuts lined his thighs down to his ankles. I leaned down and placed butterfly kisses to the scars on his inner thigh as I lightly pressed my finger to his entrance. He tensed as I rubbed his taut hole. I reached over to my nightstand, taking the bottle of lube from the top drawer.

I poured a generous amount onto my fingers, rubbing them together to warm the cold fluid. "Tell me if it hurts..."

I pushed my fingers into him slowly, trying to cause him as little pain as possible. He was panting heavily as I stayed still, letting him adjust to my fingers.

"May I move my fingers?" I asked calmly. He nodded slowly, signalling me to continue.

I moved my fingers slowly, scissoring and stretching him thoroughly. I pulled out my fingers and undid my black jeans, releasing my own aching member.

Wrapping his legs around my hips I positioned my length at his entrance.

"I'll go slow." I nuzzled his neck as I pushed into him. He gripped my shoulders, nails digging into the fabric of my shirt as I sheathed my throbbing length to the hilt. I felt like I could melt into his insides, the heat almost unbearable. He moved his hips slightly before sighing.

"M-move..." I took a breath before pulling back and plunging back in, the searing heat sending chills and tremors down his spine. I picked up some speed with my thrusts, going deeper when I hit his prostate, causing him to cry out.

"H-hit that spot a-again!"

I angled my thrusts toward that spot, knowing I hit it dead on when he cried out my name again. I went faster, hitting his sweet spot again and again until he released his seed onto my chest.

His velvety walls clamped down on my length, sending me over the edge.

We relaxed, laying lazily in each other's arms cozily.

"Roppi-nii..." He asked sleepily.

"Yes, Psyche..?" I nuzzled his neck softly.

"Can we go again?"


End file.
